Valves that turn on, turn off, and otherwise control fluid flow are presently known. The valves may be adapted to attach to plumbing and thereby control the fluid flow in the plumbing. The valves may be electrically actuated and thereby be controlled at a distance from the valve. The valves may comprise solenoids for the purpose of the electrical actuation.